Conventionally, water-providing equipment usually has a precise ceramic valve inside to control on/off of the water flow and the amount of water. Most precision ceramic valves have a valve stick, upper ceramic piece, lower ceramic piece inside, and a valve base at the open end. The precision ceramic valve is usually installed in a receiving trough of the water providing equipment, and when the valve is in use, the valve stick protruding out from the valve shell is rotated, so that the valve stick can drive the upper ceramic piece to align the water hole with the circulating hole of the lower ceramic piece, and the water can flow in smoothly and flow out through the water outlet end. On the other hand, when the valve stick restores to its original position, the water hole of the upper ceramic piece evades the circulating hole of the lower ceramic piece, and the water is blocked through the misalignment of the upper and lower ceramic pieces.
However, there are some problem existing in conventional valve structure: (a) the upper ceramic piece directly contacts the valve stick, so when the valve stick rotates, both the valve stick and the ceramic piece are worn, and the life of the precision ceramic valve is shortened; and (b) a simple engagement between the valve shell and the valve base may not be secured. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved ceramic control valve structure to overcome the problems stated above.